They want you
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: I was scared,Running for my life.What was that?What does it want from me and Simon?I was in utter shock as Saw my sisters and Miss Miller in the corner,telling me that it was unsafe in my own warm home.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay!Here is the update,sorry i took soooo long!As i said in my last note,I am busy and a bit frustrated!But now is weekend so i can ease!This is a new story called Prom Gone Wild.**

* * *

I was running in the cold crisp air,slipping on the mud.

What was that thing?Was it real?

I didn't know,i just wanted to leave the old school Gym alone!

Everyone was screaming bloody murder,my purple rimmed glasses fell off my head as i plunged into the soft grass

As I got up,I figured out that my new dress was torn and tattered,Good thing my boyfriend left!But i was never the one to care about fashion

That was my outspoken Sister, was she and Eleanor anyways?

The rain was blasting down from the dark black sky,what weird is a few minutes ago at the prom it was not raining at all!

I was very scared,what should I do?Go home,see my to make sure there alright?Run for my Life?

All of this was stressing,My heart was pounding non-stop

What was that thing?Why did it come now?I was so frightened,I was still in utter shock.

My Long brown hair already fell out of my sloppy bun,and my untied shoes fell off.

Usually my sister is the sporty,fast runner,but by looking at me run from this "thing" you wouldn' know!

I was tearing my long purple dress by running and slipping on it.

Then I finally fell on the soft yet wet grass with a plump.

But my question is all that was on my mind,Not my dress,not my sloppy dripping brown hair.

What was that thing?At first I thought it was fake,but now I know it wasn't!

It wanted me,but why?I never did anything to it!

What WAS it?Did it have a name?Was it going to hurt me?

I didn;t care!All i cared about was making sure My sisters and Miss Miller were safe!

I quikly ran into the yellow colored wooden home,I found my sisters and Miss Miller

As I saw them all huddled up together in the dark corner,I sighed of relief.

They were all breathing heavly,I guess they knew.

"Jeanette!"They all cried out throwing the wet cold arms around me.

"What?"I asked,they were all as wet as I was

"We were so worried,we have no idea what that thing is!"Eleanor cried out.

I looked at them,there dresses were worn out and tattered too.

There hair was all down,dripping and was surprising for Brittany

"Where did ya'll go after the prom?"I asked them

I figured out I was crying too,I guess I was just so scared.

"That thing frightened us,he was following us so we had to run to the house."Brittany explained

"Do you know what it want?"I answered hugging them

"Ye-ess."They answered with a gulp

"What?"I asked relived to be in my safe old home getting a glass of water

"You."They answered gulping as I dropped the glass with a cat Logo

"WHAT?"I answered screaming in terror

"I know,we wanted to tell you but we didn;t know where you were."Miss Miller answered

"Why does it want me?"I asked muffeling out my cried onto Brittany and Eleanor shoulder

"We don't know,but run Jeanette,run!"Eleanor said

"W-hy?"I asked with a lump in my throat for the answer

"Its not safe in here Jean!"The thing came here a few minutes ago!"Brittany said crying at the memory

"Is that why your huddeled into this corner?"I asked them

They cried more and nodded,I was even more terrified now.

"Please Jeanette,go in the woods!"Somewhere,as long as your safe!"My family said

"Okay,but where are the chipmunks?"I asked,my back chilling for the answer

"Alvin ,Theodore and Dave are at home,But Simon is..not safe."Eleanor said uneasy as another chill went up my back

"W-what do you mean?"I asked crying unstop,My chest was pounding up and down as I cried more and more

"The thing wants him too."The said as i couldn;t take it anymore,and i Ran out the door.


	2. The Prince's revenge

I still could not belive it,its not only wants _me _but also _Simon!_

"So,wait it wants ...me and...Simon?"I asked gulping

"Y-yes,i'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier..."Eleanor said as I saw Brittany swat her

I guess that was supposed to be private,but i didn't dare ask,but why would it want us?

"Do you know why it wants me and..uh Simon?"I asked nervously twirling a piece of my brown locks

"No."Brittany answered

"O-okay also did ya'll know about it before?"I asked remebering What my sister said

"Well..."Miss Miller said a little nervous "Kinda..."

I was deeply confused,disappointed,but mostly frightened.I didn;t even know i was crying till now,I don't belive family knew,but never told me,that made my heart sink deep.

"How did you know?"I asked,cheast bouncing like a ball up and down crying

"Well..we got this creepy email..."My sisters answered,as Miss Miller nodded

"Brittany,Eleanore read Jeanette the email while i go to bed."Its 11:30"Miss Miller said yawning as they nodded

They signaled me to come over with their hands as they sat on the couch,blue laptop in hand.

"Here is the email."Brittany said giving me the laptop

I nodded and took it,it said...

_Dear almost dead Jeanette,_

_You don't know who I am,or what I i know your sisters have told you_

_that I want you and your boyfriend,Simon ?Because you may know me as the prince from your little "Adventure."_

_Well,now I'm also a teen,your age and I want sister never became my wife,and I will not wait until your 18!I want you now!_

_Well,now iI have sent out the dark may know them as the nightmares in your sleep,the horror movies._

_I bet your guessing where i got them?They were in the jail,and I bailed them out.I sent them for you and your "boyfriend"Simon._

_By this time you read this,its too late._

_Wish you the worst luck,your enemy,_

_The Prince_

I was flabbergasted as I read the letters.I guess my sisters saw and they started crying

Since i was already crying,I cried more.I was hopeless,no defense.

I was going to die,and I know i would go to heaven,but it gulits me Simon has to die too!


End file.
